True Gamer
by AnonymousV-10
Summary: A kid wanted to play SAO and live in a game in order to fulfill his promise. New technologies always comes with a new kinds of bug and glitches. Guess what happens next. Warning: OC insertion, different storyline, Mary Sue(I'm trying to fix this). This is just a Prototype, summary may change from time to time.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that are written in the story except my OC**

**Warnings: OC insertion, different storyline, crossovers, and some might consider the OC is actually Mary Sue (I will try to refrain myself).**

**Author notes: This is just a prototype, I don't know about continuing it and still considered to be a oneshot.**

* * *

1st Chapter

"It's here!" I said, "It's finally here!"

"Keep it down will you! I'm trying to do something here!"

"Shut up sis!"

It's finally here, the key to everything I dreamed for. The dream I've been reaching out ever since the first time I set my eyes of it. The dream that'll change my life, maybe even forever until the day I die.

I signed the delivery guy and quickly ran up to my room and locked the door, carrying my package. It's finally here. I quickly opened my package and observe the content. This is it. The dream I've been dreaming all my life, and this is the key to unlocking my dream. I looked at the title and said, "Sword Art Online"

I then quickly plugged in my NerveGear and place the game in to it. This is it. I finally will finally fulfill my long and horribly impossible dream. Ah, just thinking about dreams made me want to have a flashback. And here it comes.

_It was 02.00 am, almost everyone's asleep. I crawled out of my bed and out to the door. Passed the hallway and to the stairs. I climb down and into Dad's special room. A man is sitting on a chair staring at the computer. A man called Dad._

_"Dad," I said, "Dad, I can't sleep."_

_"What was that?" He replied, taking off his headset._

_"I can't sleep."_

_"I see," he said, "come here son."_

_I walked slowly towards him. He then lifted me up and put me on his laps. I was so light back then, back when I was 4._

_"What do you see?" He asked, pointing the screen._

_"It's a… game?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"The same game that made mom left?"_

_"Yes…"_

_"Well," I said and asked, "I don't really get it."_

_"You see son, a game is a tool for people whether to enjoy, relieve stresses, or sometimes to relax. But for me, it is my lifelong dream. If a person who uses mines, whether it was gold mine or something else, they are called miner. And if a person who uses game, but whether periodically or daily, they are called gamer. I am a gamer, but what I aim is far deeper than that. Daddy will become a true gamer."_

_"A true gamer?" I asked._

_"There are many definition of true gamer on the net, some are made by opinions that are followed by more. But to me, to your father, being a true gamer is to live inside a game and to interact with A.I.s, NPCs, and other players. But considering today's technology, it seemed that your era would be the one holding that key to my dream."_

_"Don't worry dad, if you can't fulfill your dream, I will."_

_"Just remember son, a game isn't made without no reason, and the reason is for people to enjoy it, even the ones with an AO ratings."_

_"What's an AO ratings?"_

_"AO stands for Adults Only"_

_"Oh," I then said, "so what's this game dad?"_

_"It's an MMORPG game, and MMORPG stands for Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game."_

_"What does it do?"_

_"You'll find out when you're old enough."_

Ah. The memories of my early childhood days, it was a good time considering everything that happened next. First Dad died of an accident, not by overly use of games.

_The accident happens the next two days when dad and I went to buy games as dad were introducing me to the world of gaming. Then suddenly a truck carrying classic gaming gadget and technology crashed and killed several people, but not my dad, no he died of something else. The driver actually a 69 years-old grandpa, said later on he wanted to add more collection to his gaming gear. The old man came out of the car and holding a double-barrel shotgun. For some unknown reason, he shot my dad in the guts and ran off._

_With little time react and to mourn, I sat down on my knees and looked at him. He was struggling. Not to live, but to get something. The first thing he grabs was a PSP. It was the 2000 version._

_"My time ends here," He said, holding his blood on his throat, "this is a PSP, use the net to get more info like I taught you, from this day onwards, you are now a gamer."_

His final words sealed my fate and destiny. Now I stand here finally with the key to both his and my dream. A virtual world, a game that people can live in. A game I wanted to play so badly.

"Link Start!"


	2. Chapter 2

I've seen the guide, tutorial, and stuff to ensure there's nothing that'll go wrong. I'm not being paranoid. 16 years of my life are the proof of my previous statement.

I plugged the NerveGear, check. Then I plugged the game, check. So I'm just going to say the magic word. "Link Start!"

In the guide, tutorial and stuff, the first you'll see are the warp images. You know, like warping in space in sci-fi movies but the 'space' is white colored and the 'stars' are colorful.

Next are the check-ups with a total of five. The first one came to the screen, loads fast, after that it said 'ok' before went to the upper-right corner. The second check-up came, like before, and went below the first check-up. The third came and—

_"Loading…" _I thought, reading what was written in front of my face.

_Still loading…_

_Loading…_

_The heck! What took it so lo—_

**/http~moduleError2314231"1312313"645736Error/**

Then went below the second check-up and brightly glowing red, written above it are the word '**ERROR**' all over it. No way, no freaking way. Where's the DAMN cancel button?! Oh no.

You know, I may seem over-reacting over such a pity error. Well, not really. Considering some error in the early days of computing could cause an electrical failure, so why couldn't a futuristic console for creating Virtual Reality atmosphere be any worse or better? Maybe.

The fourth check-up circle came, emitting blue dim light and written 'OK' similar to the first and second check-ups. Then came the—

"ABORT!" I shouted, "CANCEL!"

'OK', the word written above the blue circle of the fifth check-up. Damn.

**_"Select Language:"_**

"CANCEL!"

**_"Unknown Language Source: Changing to Default, English."_**

"ABORT THE DAMN PROCESSSS!"

**_"Enter Character Name:"_**

"Shit!"

**_"Inappropriate Character Name; overwrite to 'Shift'"_**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**_"Character Creation Completed, Entering World"_**

* * *

**_"Synchronization Complete; Enjoy!"_**

"Great!" I mumbled in a sarcastic way.

The sky is dark with no clouds at sight, as well as the ground is brightly white with snows all over. I am currently standing near the edge of a snowy mountain cliff with a blizzard whistling its tone. In short, this is not the plaza at the first floor.

I walked around for some time, spotted nothing beside snow, rocks, caves, more snow, and a mountain pass leading both downward and up. Is this some kind of hidden floor or something, maybe a bug? Of course not, it's an Error.

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

Great, a monster already and I bet it's huge because of those thumping sound. What's it going to be? A giant? Golem? Abomination?

_ROOOOAAAARRR!_

"AAhhhh! My EAR DRUMS!" I screamed and when I open my eyes, "Oh, A wyvern."

The seemingly familiar monster stared at me, eye to eye. Its stripped skin creeps those who dare come close. Its huge head shown remarkably huge jaws with fangs. This one's very familiar, now where could I have seen it.

_ROOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!_

"Wha—"

I started running backwards while covering my ears. The stripped predator obviously charging at me while leaving small quakes around, I have no idea where I'm running but ahead, there's a gorge. Jump or no jump, I paused. Hmm… this is hard.

_CHOMP!_

"AAAhh! My back! You nearly chomp my ba—"

I fell.


End file.
